Remus' Happy Corner
by FlamingElf
Summary: Remus finds his true love- his Happy Corner


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. It's all J.K.'s. Haha! You can't sue me now!

Author's note: This is my first fic, so, please, go easy on it. :P

*~*Remus' Happy Corner*~*

          Once upon a time, there lived one Remus Lupin. Only one, mind you. Not zero, not seventeen, but one.

"One Remus Lupin jumpin' on the bed!

           He fell off and bumped his head!

           Momma called the doctor, and the doctor said,

           'No more Remus Lupins jumpin' on the bed'!"

This is the song that one Sirius Black sang. (A/N: I'm not going through the number thing again. You apply it in your head.) For Remus had a large bruise on his head from falling off the bed when Sirius and James had woken him up by putting a dancing monkey with bells on it's feet in his bed. He hit his head on his bedside table when he fell off in surprise. 

"Shut up." Remus muttered as he stomped off to his 'Happy Corner' and picked up a book. 'A book is very convenient right now', he thought, 'they hide my bruise, and they're interesting!'

"Aw, come on! You're no fun!" James Potter joked as he poked (A/N: hehe it rhymes! Joked…poked! Hehe.) Remus in the side.

"Out of my Happy Corner," Remus growled with gold flecks in his, normally, light blue eyes, hinting his werewolf side, that he liked to affectionately call 'Wolfie', was coming out, "or you will die." He was very territorial when it came to his Happy Corner. James backed off immediately, but while Sirius was academically smart, he either didn't have that little voice in his head that told him when to stop, or he just ignored it.

Sirius plopped right down on the bean bag next to Remus and put his arm friendlily around his shoulders. (A/N: Yes, friendlily is a real word, and that is how you spell it. I looked it up, but I was just trying to get my point across that they aren't gay. It was just like when you would put your arm around your friend of the same sex in an exaggerated gesture. That didn't sound right. Oh, never mind! They just aren't gay, you sick-minded people!) "So, Remmie, what pranks shall we play on this fine Saturday, and who shall be our victims?"

"Padfoot, do you want to be a werewolf?" asked Remus.

"No. Why?"

"Because if you don't get your arm off me now, I will be forced to bite you. Wolfie says you would taste good."

          "Is it that time of month again, Moony?" questioned James. 

"Getting close." Replied Remus. A couple of girls gave them weird looks as they walked past the three Marauders. (A/N: Peter is dieing a slow and painful death in the bottom of a ditch in the Forbidden Forest with a stick up his ass from a prank gone wrong. A prank gone right in my opinion.) "What's so funny? Remus snapped as they giggled.

"Oh, nothing. I've just never heard a guy talk about 'his time of month' before." Replied one of the girls.

Remus blushed and hid his face behind a book again as James and Sirius fell on the floor in fits of laughter around him. Without looking up, he flung out his booted foot and met Sirius' side with it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't know, don't care." Answered Remus as he got up and left. ON his way out, he 'accidentally' tripped on James which involved digging his foot into James' rib cage, falling and putting all his body weight on James, (A/N: Which wasn't a lot because Remmie ain't fat, but it was enough to make James lose his breath.) and digging his elbow, (A/N: Funny word! Hehe!) then his knees, into James to get back up.

Once out of the Gryffindor common room a question started poking at him. He threw it off and said, "Quit poking!" The question got up and ran off to tell all its question friends and its big brother, exclamation, what the mean Gryffindor had done. (A/N: Sorry, that's from one of Evie's stories. It's called 'A Guest In Gryffindor', and it's really good. You should read it. Forgive me for using it, Evie. Please? It was just really funny.) Anywho, the question was, 'Where, exactly, am I going?' He decided that he wanted to go back to his Happy Corner so he turned around. Unfortunately, he was stopped by the ugly, pimply, big-nosed face and slimy hair of Snape.

"What no-goodness are you up to, Lupin?" growled Snape.

"Hey! You can't growl! You aren't any sort of canine, only me and Padfoot can growl! We're the canines here!"

"You're a whaty-what?" asked one confused Snape. Not 2, not zero, not…oh, you get the point.

"Sorry. Let me say it so you'll understand." Said Remus, noticeably slower. "You cannot growl. You aren't a doggie. I am. Sirius is. You aren't You can't growl."

"Oh. Okee-dokey!" said Snape, and he skipped off, totally forgetting that he was suspicious and not questioning what Remus meant by him and Sirius being doggies. 'I like doggies.' He thought, 'They're cute and soft, and I like to pet them.' Just then, he ran into a wall and lost all consciousness for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Remus had made it back to the common room. He, once again, crawled over James and Sirius, who were now groaning in pain  and rolling on the floor clutching their 'boo-boos', and he sat down in his Happy Corner. As he curled up with a book, in his chair, he thought, 'I really do love my Happy Corner.' And he lived happily ever after.

~The End~

**Author's Note: So, did ya like it? See that pretty green button down there? It's your friend and it wants you to click on it. Please, review! Flames welcomed! Any questions, or you just want to talk about anything or are bored, e-mail me at emerald_eyes011@hotmail.com. Be sure to put "FlamingElf" as the subject. :P**


End file.
